youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
UrinatingTree
UrinatingTree, also known as Schlasser, is a former video game reviewer and eventual sports critic who came around when The Angry Video Game Nerd was taking off. He made video game reviews under the Fat Mann Judgeth character, covering games primarily on the Sega Genesis, and being overly angry about it. Ever since his review on Dark Castle for the Genesis, he had not updated his YouTube channel, and eventually it went away, so his fans archived his reviews. After disappearing from the internet for a while, UrinatingTree made a return around 2010 with a new account, and even managed to restore his old YouTube account. He attempted a new review series called "Generic Reviews", where he focused on creative writing and more self-deprecating humor. In 2016, he returned again with a small amount of gaming content.UrinatingTree on TV Tropes He returned for good in the middle of 2016 with a total revamp of his channel focusing on North American sports teams, primarily the NHL, NFL, and MLB, with occasional stuff about the NBA, NCAA and NASCAR and lately, even some soccer here and there. Content After the channel's revamp, UrinatingTree's videos are usually split into the following series: *''Lolcows in Sports: A series focusing on highlighting the, well, lowlights of sports teams. Despite many having past glories, teams featured in the series are in a state of disarray when videos on them are released and the series takes a look at what caused them to become laughingstocks. *A Legacy of Failure: A series where the subject's primary shortcoming is their inability to win championships, recapping all of their seasons and how they lost in the end. When a subject wins a championship after a video on them is released, the video's title is updated to reflect the year that their legacy of failure ended. *The Haters Guide: An in-depth analysis video leading up to an important sports event such as the beginning of a season, playoffs, championship final, or draft. *Congrats, (Team Name)!: A series that typically mocks teams for a recent playoff loss or moving to a new location. The content in this series varies from highlighting the most embarrassing play(s), commentary from UrinatingTree, and/or film/TV/VG footage edited to include logos and/or individuals from the losing and winning teams. Some videos, however, are intended to genuinely congratulate teams for winning their first championship after years of hardship through footage of their past struggles that culminates with their eventual victory. *This Week in Sportsball: Starting from the 2017-18 NFL Season, a weekly series recapping NFL games and other related events. Has also done NHL content despite ice hockey not using a ball. Monthly MLB episodes began in May 2018, with bi-weekly AAF episodes beginning in February 2019 after the new football league's launch. **Days Of Our Steelers: A spinoff of ''This Week In Sportsball, a series that presents Pittsburgh Steelers games and the off-field drama surrounding the team as a parody of the TV drama "Days of Our Lives", with Tree, a noted Steelers fan and self-proclaimed "Yinzer", providing overwrought narration. **''Sacksonville Abbey: Another ''This Week In Sportsball spinoff, though not as often featured as Days Of Our Steelers, that features Jacksonville Jaguars games in a similar soap opera parody, this time narrated in an extreme British accent a la a PBS presenter. **''Raiders of the Lost Season'' / D.I.V.A.: A spinoff originally intended to focus on the drama caused by wide receiver Antonio Brown on Oakland Raiders after the Steelers traded him to Oakland. Following Brown's release from the Raiders, the spinoff was renamed from Raiders of the Lost Season to D.I.V.A. and focused on the continued drama from Brown. *''Revisiting...'': These videos revisit previous subjects of his videos, following up on developments that took place after his initial video (for both the better and worse for the team). References Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:YouTube Reviewers